The heroes of Olympus: The son of Neptune
by thechildofZeus
Summary: HEY ITS ME...UHH, PERCY I THINK. PERCY...JACKSON, IM AT THIS CAMP..EVERYONE KEEPS CALLING ME THE SON OF NEPTUNE. I DONT KNOW MUCH ABOUT MY PAST, OR MYSELF...BUT I DO KNOW THAT WHOEVER JASON GRACE IS...HE IS IN SOME SERIOUS TROUBLE...
1. percy chapter one

The heroes of Olympus: The son of Neptune fan fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, The heroes of Olympus or any themes from Author Rick Riordan. Unfortunately I won nothing…enjoy.

Chapter one: PERCY

I woke in the wreckage just beside a burning house…the damage to the house, fresh and new. My head hurt, and I felt like a mucus party just passed down my throat. My eyes were filled with water, I had bruise marks all over me, and I just couldn't seem to stand up. My legs felt like jello, I couldn't even lift them up. From the wood at my feat I felt blisters hit my skin, I was somehow…severely hurt. I squirmed out of the wreckage, best I could and lay on the frosty grass. I picked at the grass. How could it be that cold and snowy? It was nearly June. A shadowy figure passed by me so swiftly I didn't see what it was. Possibly a bird, I had thought. The figure passed by again, showing me a glimpse of its gorgeous black hair that swung across my cheek.

When the figure finally appeared to show itself in front of me, my jaw dropped in awe.

She was a beautiful girl about fourteen or fifteen years old. She had Dark brunette colored hair and soft brown eyes, and I instantly liked her. She radiated of strength and determination, with her stern eyes that kept her gaze towards me.

"Who are you, stranger?" The girl asked.

"I-I don't know." I stammered.

"Don't play dumb with me, boy, who are you?" she said, her voice said with warning.

I tried my best to sit up, with a groan of course. "I already told you. I don't know." I said.

The astonishing looking girl sneered, "Come with me. I will let Lupa decide what to do with you…fool."

When I told her I couldn't move she helped me up and laid me on a hospital bed in a large cabin filled with young injured people moaning.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep. And that's when I had that horrible nightmare.


	2. percy chapter two

Chapter two: PERCY

My dream felt so real. I was inside a big pit where from the very top i saw a peak of light. But that was it, only a peak of light. the pit was filled with darkness. I heard screaming and bellowing and even laughter, this place was probably the last place in my mind awaiting for laughter. it was dark, gloomy, sad, and agravating.

I wanted to get away from all the noise, i was basically praying that my ears would just pop right off. "aww, so the little hero returns, does he?" A deep and raspy voice echoed, chuckling into the darkness. He seemed to be talking to me.

"well then, welcome back i suppose." it said. The voice sounded so familliar, like a memory that should be hardwired into my head but was somehow misplaced.

with all the wits of currage I held in deep in me I yelled, "Who are you?"

"yes, i have been told you do not remember much, you never were that bright of a boy in the first place but now...you could easily be mistaken for the most stupid Demigod in the world." The voice Teased. "I am Lord Kronos, The god of Time. You battled me on Olympus not to far off last year...and unfortunetly won."

"Is this real, where am I? this is a dream right?" I asked

"Dream? so you wished for this to happen? this is no dream Percy Jackson, this is a nightmare, and yes...a very real nightmare." Kronos informed. "I do wish you pain Perseus Jackson, as my mother Gaea rises, i will rise as well. it will be the most feared battle yet, and you..the little Hero, will be my weapon. you just wait." Kronos Laughed, in watch of my horror.

And with that, i awoke in cold sweat.

"What is you're name, boy?" A strangely odd heighted wolf asked, feercely.

"I-I-Im..Percy. Perseus Jackson." i said, remembering what Kronos had called me in my nightmare.

"I thought you didn't remember you're name." The pretty girl who had escorted me here pointed out.

I decided to take causion in my words. "I dont give strangers who just happen to wander by my personal information." I said.

Was it just me or did the wolf begin to smirk? "Reyna give Perseus some time to think over his memories. He must have been having a long day."

**i hope you guys liked this chapter, if you want some improvements just tell me...im new and could use some advise on writing these fanfiction stories. :D**


	3. reyna chapter three

Chapter three: Reyna

That Percy boy was buzzing in my head all day. All i could think about was how he ended up at the wolf house, and how he had managed the strength to show _me _dissrespect.

Lupa and I waited in her small cabin office for Percy come and take a seat whenever he was ready. It was nearly sundown when Percy finally came by. He sat on the red cusion chair next to the one i was sitting on, directly in fron to Lupa. "So Perseus, tell me...how did you come to be here?" Lupa asked him.

"Well, you can umm...call me Percy." He responded. "And i don't know how I got here. Its all just a big unsolved mystery to me."

Lupa seemed to tense a little. "So you just showed up...not far from camp grounds, and you dont even know how you got here?" she asked.

"No Ma'am." Percy said, bitting is bottom lip. "It's more than that really..." Percy went on. Lupa leaned forward and seemed more intent on listening.

"I don't even know who I am...or anything about me?" Percy sighed.

"Yet, you know you're name?" I asked, a small smile dancing on my lips.

"I know my name, because of the nightmare i had last night." Percy answered. He rolled his eyes at me, causiously. I wanted to maime him so bad that he wouldn't even remember this encounter, But unfortunetly...that would be against one of the Academy's rules.

"Explain the dream." Lupa pressed.

"okay." Percy said. "I was in a deep and dark pit...a voice that sounded kinda, sorta evil started to talk to me."

Lupa stared at Percy continuesly. I just turned my attension to one of Lupa's photo's in the office and retraced memories as he explained his dumb dream.

The picture was of a blond boy with bright blue eyes and a fit body holding my hand as we sat on the beach with a frizzby in his hand. The boy was Jason, my...my boyfriend. Everytime Jason and I encountered this photo I would always say that this was easily the worst photo in the world...because I hated the way I looked in it. That all changed when Jason went missing...I decided I loved the picture because it was one of the happiest moments I spent with him, teasing myself as we looked upon the frame.

I averted my eyes from the picture and back at Lupa.

"He called you...a little Hero?" Lupa said as if she had put thought into whom Percy had talked to in the dream. "Kronos has a bone to pick with you young one...I suggest you do not go wander your mind to far off its limits Mr. Jackson."

"so...What now then?" Percy asked, hope in his tone. He just didn't want to get his sorry but kicked.

"I suppose you may take a stay in the Mars cabin with Reyna...it will give you two time to get along." Lupa said.

"What? But-"

"No But's Reyna. Show Percy to his temperary room and prepare his things." Lupa ordered.

"How long will I be staying?" Percy asked with slight discomfort. He looked at me with worry in his eyes, the thought of me pulverising him over night. haha, sweet justice will come soon. No newcomer dishonors me and gets away with it.

"Oh, a few days, weeks, months, maybe even years. I don't know for sure...you are a demigod, that is for sure. I just can't help feeling that you play an important role in Hera's little game. Now off you go." Lupa smiled.

Great, just what I needed, another bunk mate with the five I already have...ughh.


	4. reyna chapter four

Chapter four: Reyna **[I really am trying to make these chapters longer for you guys sorry for the short ones before :D]**

I took a slight detour before making way to the cabin. I took Percy to the Lounge where we exchange our strategies and battle plans. I took him to the Arena where we fight stray monsters and sometimes take our part in a one on one duel. I even took him to the Pegasi branch just a few feet away from my Cabin.

"Do you know how to ride yet?" I asked, him. Percy seemed to take a large intrest in the pegasi like he was fond of them in a confused way. His face looked like he ate a sour onion and he was happy about it.

"I don't know if I do." He Responded.

"Okay, you're joking right? you honestly don't remember anything about you're past or even you?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"No im not Joking. I seriously don't remember anything." He answered. He looked annoyed, I mounted up on a briliantly big white stalion pegasus and jestured a hand towards Percy to climb on. He grabbed my hand and mounted up on the pegasus I was already on. His hand was small and sweaty. He must have been nervous for some reason...maybe from earlier or maybe from the fact that he was getting on a beautiful death machine.

"ha-ha, im not that heavy Chronicle." Percy laughed. I looked at him with my _are you crazy?_ look and he smiled. "What?" he said, noticing me staring.

"Are you talking to the horse? how did you know his name?" I asked, obviously bewilderd.

"He told me his name." Percy explained. He still hadn't dropped his ridiculous smirk off. I dropped down from the pegasus.

"You can ride him. I'll just sit back and watch you have all the fun." I said as I sat down in one of the Venus sauna beds and stretched out my legs. "Go on, ride him!" I encouraged.

"Okay." Only now did he let go of his smile. "umm...giddy yup?" Percy said to the horse. Chronicle road on the trail given untill he took flight. As Percy soared through the sky's I noticed he was talking to the horse again. I couldn't help but smile.

Maybe this Percy kid wasn't half bad, maybe he really did forget everything he went through...and still something tugged at the back of my mind...

What had Lupa said again? Something about Hera's plan? What the heck is this plan, and what could it have to do with Percy?

I saw him riding and soaring through the sky. I felt the wind changing courses as the big horse flew. The direction of the wind made my skin tingle in a good way.

Percy didn't seem frightened in any way, he actually seemed to like it.

"Woohoo!" He shouted. through the corner of my eyes I saw Lupa slowly making her way to me. uh-oh.

"I thought i told you to show him to his Cabin. Not to show him to the stables." Lupa said, sternly.

"I know its just...I figured i would show him around a bit, you know...he is going to be here for a while right?" I said, trying to defend myself from trouble.

"I suppose you could show him around...but don't take to long. We are to have a special guest tonight. Be finished soon." Lupa said.

with that Lupa trotted off and I cut Percy's fun pegasus time short. I showed Percy to the dining room, and even introduced him to some of the campers. The Venus girls kept feeling for his muscles and smiled as he talked. Hard to admit but Percy was kinda cute.

When it was late I took him to the dining room once again and took a seat on the big log at a wooden table. I patted my hand on the soft part of the log next to me for him to take a seat.

He sat and Lupa got up and took the center to speak. "Tonight we have a special guest." Lupa spoke. As always, perfect silence, nothing like the perfect kids right?

Lupa cleared her wolf lungs with a deap groan. "He is very indeed important. A God, even. So behave yourselves." Lupa said, warning in her voice.

Lupa stepped back as a Man took her spot in the center of the tables. The man was handsome, with sandy blond hair and seriously bright blue eyes, he was tall, tan and muscular. All the Aphrodite girls turned their attention from Percy to the God standing in front of us.

"Sup kids?" He said. "Its me!" He said like it was obvious to know which god he was. A long silence. "Apollo" The god grinned.

Everyone stood and took long and formal bows, Percy followed in example. Apollo's eyes shinned forward at Percy as he walked toward our table. He met Percy's eyes and slapped him on the back in a friendly way. Percy looked at Apollo wide eyed in suprise.

"Hey kiddo, how are things? heard you were missing." Apollo smiled.

Percy shinned, "You know me?"

"umm...duh!" Apollo laughed. "Do you have any idea how much you're dad goes on about you now? seriously its getting annoying, all the arguments about Hera exchanging you as a bridge. its a pretty good plan if you ask me."

Percy looked away from Apollo and at the edge of the sea as green as it glowed in the dark of the night sky. it was pretty beautiful if you asked me. Percy looked straight back at Apollo almost imedietly after glimpsing at the ocean. "Who is my father?" Percy asked.

Apollo scratched his head, "She wouldn't even let you remember you're own dad? now that is cold even for Hera."

Percy stared. Apollo through up his hands and said, "since you have no recolection of you're own parentage...I will give you a hint, but you will have to make do with that."

"Okay." the word came out of Percy's mouth flat out. He certainly laid things where they were.

"A very Wise goddess does not seem to like the sea." Apollo said. "There are two hints in there if you look close enough."

Percy rolled the hint over on his tongue. Out of nowhere Percy collasped grasping his head, he screamed and screamed and screamed.

"Percy!" I yelled. I got up and pulled him back to his seat, the screaming stopped but he still held his head tight. "Are you okay?" I asked him, gently.

"Don't hurt her! please! Take me instead!" Percy screamed.

"What?" I said, my eyes wide. "What do you see Percy?"

And then, silence. Percy stopped yelling.

"Percy...Are you alright?" I causioned. Percy looked up, his eyes filled with tears.

"Yeah im okay." Percy responded.

"What happened?" Apollo asked as he took a smile handfull of someone's popcorn.

"I-I saw a girl. She was beautiful, as beautiful as someone can get with the blurry vision I had." Percy explained. "She had on an Orange t-shirt, and she obviously had blond hair. She seemed familliar. She-she was being tortured. There was a small group of people. I hardly paid much attention to them, my eyes were on the girl. A man asked her somethings. Things about me...Things about Hera's plan...And something about a guy named Jason."

"Jason!" I exclaimed. "Did she tell them where he was?" I asked, my mind racing.

"No. They didn't ask where he was. The conversation was quik and it was cut short." Percy said.

Percy squinted up at Apollo, whom was still nibbling on bits of popcorn. "My dad is Poseidon. Athena doesn't like the sea...my dad is the god of the sea." Percy smiled.

"Bravo!" Apollo screeched.

"umm...not to be rude or anything but...why are you here?" I asked.

"Reyna!" Lupa scolded.

"Thats quite alright." Apollo laughed, "I am here to discuss with you about Hera's plan. you must not attack the distant ship when it finds you're camp. The people on that ship are not you're enemies."

"when they come know that indeed this is only the begining of the next great Titan war. Gaea is very persistent at this...she will not hesitate to strike a single one of you. so do not do so in return." Apollo explained.

A couple minutes later and Apollo left. It was my cabins turn to clean up dinner so we did. Percy sat at the log staring deep into thought. either that or he really seemed to take an interest in sticks.

One thing was for sure, Percy Jackson had something to do with Jason's disapearence. And I intended to find out how.


	5. liam chapter five

Chapter five: Liam **[i decided, this is my fanfiction so why not make up my own character, Reyna was a girl i got from everyone else's fanfiction, so i wanted to start my own character, for the joy of creation :D]**

Last night the Mars cabin got a new cosumer into their cabin. His name is Percy Jackson, A.K.A fit boy. He had this big freak out last night during Apollo's special visit. I woke with my blankets in a suffucating position, my head squesed beneith the blue of my pillow and my blanket over my pillow.

I jumped up to the sound of the blow horn and threw on my purple t-shirt with some basketball shorts and tennis shoes, then I ran out my cabin entrance. Being a son of Venus, although I must admit I looked pretty good, My self asteam was pretty low. with all the beauty boy comments and all the rumors that I ware lipstick isn't true. My lips are just...unaturally red, try telling it to the mars kids though. It sucks being the only boy child of Venus...it really does.

I raced outside and quikly completed my first tire obstical. No, its not military camp...its just a camp to prepare us for whats out there.

after my obstical I was already covered in sweat. I watched as Percy made his way to the obstical and saw him trip over the first set of tires. He picked himself up and went back to try again. tire running was the most idiotic training simulation in the whole camp, but it wasn't as easy as it sounded. Once Percy made it through the tires he came toward me and took a water cup then filled it up from the fountain. He took some sips and then noticed me staring at him.

"Hi." He said, sticking a hand out trying to be friendly.

"Hello." I stook my hand out and shook his, both our hands were sweaty so I didn't think it mattered.

"Im Percy Jackson. And you?" He asked, taking another sip of his water.

"Im Liam Anderson. Son of Venus."

"You mean Aphrodite?" Percy corrected.

"No need to correct me, my mother is Venus." I said, sternly.

"Okay...well, my dad is-"

"Neptune? yeah I was there last night." I confirmed.

"well, Poseidon, but...ya know." Percy smiled. I rolled my eyes and turned to see Ashelin, beautiful Ashelin...daughter of Apollo. She was playing volley ball on the sand court with her siblings. I sighed.

Percy looked at me and smirked, "Go talk to her Liam." he encouraged.

"She doesn't know I exist, I would look like a totall loser." I said, my heart in the process of being shattered.

"Sure she does, man. You're handsome enough, you certainly know you're parantage...you're the son of Aph-Venus for the sake of the Gods. GO!" Percy ordered.

I trugged up to Ashelin and aproached her. "H-hi." I said, stupidly.

"Hi." Ashelin smiled. From the corner of my eyes I saw Percy staring at us. "You're the beauty boy right?" she asked.

I frowned a little, "Yeah, thats me...the beauty boy."

"Im just teasing. ha-ha." Ashelin said. "Liam right?"

"You know my name?" I said, my eyes widening. Ashelin smiled her perfectly white teeth and stared at me with those intense brown eyes. her hair was golden blond and went well with the sand on the court.

"Yes." Ashelin laughed. "So, did you want to ask me something?"

Looking at Ashelin was like watching one of those movies where the pretty girl is in slow motion and she is surounded by beautiful colors and lovely music. My mother had told me when I was young, that when that happens you know you will love the girl. I faultered as I stared at her, thinking that I was less then she.

"Liam?" Ashelin said.

"huh, what?" I said, I hadn't noticed her talking to me.

"Did you want to ask me something?" she said, smiling while her friends looked me up and down like, _is he seriously talking to her? _

"Oh, uh...w-well yes." I studdered. "D-d you w-want to umm...umm...fight some d-dumies in the arena with m-me?" I said, keeping my head down from staring into those eyes. Some of her friends just laughed and whispered in eachothers ears.

"Sure." Ashelin beamed. Her friends looked astonished.

"Really?" I smiled, largly.

"Yes, right now?" She asked. She waited a while for my responce. I couldn't believe it! she had said yes!

"Yeah!" I screached. Her friends laughed more.

"Okay, meet you there." She smiled.

I turned and ran to Percy and gave him a big man hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squezed.

"Crushing... me..." Percy said between breaths.

I let go and rushed to my dorm. I had to put on my best battle clothes. it makes me sad that some of Ashelin's friends who had laughed at me were my siblings. The pathetic daughters of Venus...


	6. liam chapter six

Chapter six: Liam

As soon as I hit the Arena, Ashelin jumped out of nowhere and almost gave me a heart attack. I had screamed like a little girl and Ashelin had heard. Gods, im such an Idiot! _no you're not, hon_ a voice in my head had said. I rolled my eyes up as far as I possibly could. "Mom?" I had heard her voice before, but now it was different...like she was distant. _yes, now act natural and be cool, I think she likes you. _

"Who are you talking to?" Ashelin laughed. "You know what, never mind. Lets fight." she smiled.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Whats so funny?" she asked.

"You're just so open to fighting." I explained. _good boy, now do what she says and just fight._ "Okay, okay. ha-ha" I laughed.

Ashelin raised an eyebrow and then looked at her first dummy. "I start." she said.

Ashelin picked a bow and arrow and aimed it at the first dummy. She unleashed the rage of her arrow and it stuck the dummy where no guy should ever be stuck. "Whoa! ha-ha." She laughed. The arena was empty, the stained green bleachers were silent and torn half way to peices.

she handed me her bow and arrow and I followed the same steps as her, though my stance was a little off so I hit the dummy straight in the head.

"Nice!" Ashelin yelled in unision with Percy as he entered the arena.

"You mind if I join you guys?" Percy asked. I looked at Ashelin and waited for her answer, it was up to her.

"not at all." She smiled. Percy took a bow and arrow and shot it at the third dummy.

His stance was all off, and his aim was horrible. His bow flew straight out of his hand as he shot, leaving the arrow to hit the hard marbled wall directly next to the practice dummy.

"Ha-ha, son of Neptune not so great!" I teased.

Ashelin joined in my laughter, as Percy went and plucked the arrow out of the wall.

"Ha-ha, very funny, I messed up." Percy pointed out. "So what?"

"Thats what practice is for Percy. Learn and we won't laugh." I advised.

Ashelin took a shot at Percy's dummy and hit it straight in the heart. A perfect shot. "Awesome!" I grinned, wildely.

Percy smiled and nodded his head at her nice work.

I took a shot at the fourth dummy that propped up. I got it in the stomach, just beneath the heart of the dummy.

"Almost!" Percy sighed.

Percy took his bow and latched the arrow. I showed him the perfect stance and he followed it. Ashelin pinpointed where to aim exactly on the dummy. He closed his eyes and took the shot. Percy's arrow hit the fifth dummy perfectly in the heart, just as Ashelin had.

"Yes!" Percy cheered. He got a big pat on the back from Ashelin.

"Nice job fit boy." she said.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Nothing. Its nothing." Ashelin smirked at him.

once the arena practice was over with, we walked to Our cabins to get some rest and hang out with our siblings. The sun was nearly setting and everyone was inside their dorms, chatting umungst themselves until dinner.

"Hey Liam." My half-sister Eliott greeted. She was like my only real friend in the Venus cabin, the rest were jerks.

"Hey Eliott, whats up?" I said.

"nothing much, just folding clothes. you?" She asked.

"Going to take a nap."

"Don't let me stop you." Eliott smiled.

I unlatched my armor and put it on a pink pedistal [everything in our cabin is pink except my bed]. I collapsed onto my bed and instantly fell into a long and well enjoyed slumber.


End file.
